1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to board-to-board electrical connector assemblies, and particularly to a pin header connector for use in a board-to-board electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Board-to-board connector assemblies are widely used in liquid crystal monitors, LCDs, liquid crystal TVs, servers, and switches for electrically connecting two parallel arranged circuit boards. The board-to-board connector may include a pin header connector and a pin header socket for accommodating the pin header connector. The pin header connector includes a plurality of electrically conductive pins with their end portions inserted in the pin header connector. Lengths of the pins may vary according to distances between the two circuit boards. However, the pins may be bent or even broken off by pressure applied to two circuit boards when the pins are too long.
Therefore, a pin head connector is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.